Support is requested for the Gordon conference on Biological Regulatory Mechanisms to be held July 4-8, 1977, at the Holderness School, Plymouth, New Hampshire. The Conference will bring together scientists from a number of different disciplines, all interested in cellular regulation. Emphasis will be on regulation of gene expression, RNA synthesis and degradation, and protein synthesis in bacterial and animal viruses, bacteria, lower and higher eucaryotes and mammalian cells. There will be additional emphasis on the latter with separate sessions on 1) regulation of gene expression in eucaryotes by hormones, 2) regulation of developmental processes and 3) regulatory regions of eucaryotic genes and 4) transposable regulatory elements. By programming the Conference to include scientists working on a wide variety of organisms, the universals of cellullar regulation will be made the basic theme. It is especially important to do this at the present time and for several years to come. The diversity and common elements of cellular regulation are rapidly coming into sharper focus, especially at the moleculr level. At the same time regulatory aspects of the immune response and of hemoglobin synthesis are capable of being put in molecular terms and, most importantly, it is certan that malignant transformation concerns derangements of cellular regulation.